


Fire and Ice

by tigerseye46



Series: Klance Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elemental AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one kinda sucks since I was in a rush to finish Klance week. Fire/Ice August 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

They were fire and ice. They loved each other but were afraid to admit it. They were rivals. They were friends. They were so many things to each other. Lance, the one who controlled ice and Keith, the one who controlled fire.

Those two were feared. With good reason. Lance was the happier one but he could still hurt you if necessary. Keith was the short tempered one, you had to be careful around him. Especially when those two got into their fights. 

They were friends. Kinda. More like rivals. They thought this was the only way to get the others attention by fighting.

They were currently in one their fights now. Taunting each other and attacking each other with their elemental powers. 

“You’re so annoying!” Keith shouted and shot another fireball at Lance.

“I know you are but what am I.” Lance taunted.

“Why can't you ever just leave me alone?”

“Because I don't want to. It's way too much fun messing with you.”

They kept trying to hit the other. Landing blow after blow. Until Lance tripped. Keith kept walking closer and closer to Lance.

“It's over Lance.”

“So it's finally happening. Fine. Finish me off.”

Keith instead, grabbed Lance and kissed him. After a few moments they broke apart.

“What?” Lance asked.

Keith blushed, realizing what he did. “I'm so sorry! I wasn't supposed to kiss you. I just got lost in your eyes. I really like you! And I don't want to fight any more! This is so embarrassing. I should just leave”

“Wait.” Lance says and grabs Keith’s arm. He pulled Keith into another kiss. “I…I like you too.”

Looks like fire and ice finally got along.


End file.
